Tales on the ArgoII
by Speckled Panda
Summary: A continuation of Leo's Urgent Question. A bunch of short tales of Leo's questions for those aboard the ArgoII. :)
1. Leo's Urgent Question

**A/N:**

**I do not own Leo, Hazel, or t****he Disney movie The Princess and the Frog**

**This story just popped into my head when I was half asleep and it seemed decent so…yeah. Read and review please! This is my first story.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX XXXX :3 XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Ever since Leo had learned that Hazel was from the 1940s, a question had been burning inside of him.

Today, he decided, today I'll finally ask her. Leo eventually found her in her room aboard the _Argo II, _the flying warship he had built.

When he walked in, Hazel looked up from her book.

"Yes, Leo?"

"Hey, so I have a question…"

She looked extremely worried as to what Leo could possibly be wondering now.

"Um…Okay. What is it?"

"So you're like from the 1940s, right?"

"Yes", Hazel answered, becoming cautious as to why he was asking about her past.

"And you're also from New Orleans?"

"What are you getting at, Leo?"

Now was the time when Leo could finally get his answer. He took a deep breath and asked the question that had been bothering him for weeks on end.

"Do you know Tiana?"

Hazel looked taken aback.

"What?"

Leo repeated himself.

"Do you know Tiana? Like the princess."

Hazel just walked out of the room.

"Well, do you? Please, Hazel, I need to know!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you for taking the time to read! Please review! :3**


	2. Hey, Percy

**A lot of people wanted a sequel to the previous chapter, so here it is! **

**Anywho, I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Disney's The Little Mermaid**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Percy had been walking to the kitchen for a cheeseburger and Coke when Leo found him.

"Hey, Percy!" Leo called

"Hey, Leo." Percy called back "What's up?"

Leo looked excited and serious at the same time. Up until now, Percy didn't even know Leo could look serious, let alone actually _be_ serious.

"Listen, man, I need a favor."

"Okay, what can I do for you?" asked Percy-the-overly-helpful-panda

"Can you set me up with your niece?"

"Excuse me?" Now Percy was really confused. He didn't have any siblings so how could he have a niece…?

Leo, seeing Percy's confusion, decided to explain.

"You know, Percy _your niece_. Don't tell me you don't know who she is! Heck, she's like the most famous mermaid ever!"

Slowly, Percy began to piece things together. Unfortunately, Percy's slow thinking gave Leo time to say more.

"I mean she's so awesome and I'm sure she'd love all my tools and I am _soooo_ much better than that Eric guy."

"Leo, are you talking about Ariel?"

"Yeah! So do you think you can set us up? Please, I promise I'll be good to her!"

Percy simply answered "Ariel's not real" and went out in search of his cheeseburger, leaving Leo in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**Yay! So that's chapter two of **_**Tales on the Argo II**_**! It's amazing what you can come up with during classes! I wrote this during my Spanish class xD**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! :D**


	3. Leo's Awesome Movie Night

**Hey-oh! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry, I actually had most of it done, but then my sister borrowed my flash drive and there was school and finals and all.. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cheetos or Disney's Mulan**

**********************HI IMMA LINE BREAK********************************************* *******

"Alright, everyone! It's officially "Leo's awesome movie night!" Leo practically screamed through the flying ship he had constructed, "Everyone down to the hull ASAP! I have food for everyone, too!"

Slowly, one by one, (except for Percy and Annabeth, who were inseparable since they were reunited and came in a pair) everyone gathered in the hull.

"So what are we watching?" Frank asked, while cautiously watching Leo eat Flaming Hot Cheetos.

"I am so glad that you were the one to ask, big guy. I chose this one in your honor." Leo happily explained.

Recently Leo had been running wild with ideas and such, so frankly, everyone was pretty worried as to what could possibly honor Frank. He had been asking some potentially offensive questions about Tiana and Hazel, but she was strong and could handle it. Frank, on the other hand, was big and defenseless. The last thing they needed was more reason for him to dislike Leo; he had enough already.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Frank asked, his voice becoming defensive.

"Oh, why don't we just watch and find out. I'm sure you'll appreciate that I chose this just for you." Leo answered with a sly grin. He seemed to be either getting revenge on Frank for something or honestly thought he was doing something Frank would be appreciative of. No one could figure it out though; this _is_ Leo we're talking about, after all.

And, so they watched the opening credits, which consisted of a conture landscape being painted in black. The opening scene was of some Chinese soldiers on the Great Wall, in which one was beheaded. Then it continued to the story of a young Chinese girl named Mulan.

Everyone except Hazel had figured out what movie this was by now. Frank actually seemed okay through the whole movie, but maybe that's because the couch was full and Hazel was using him as a chair.

And "Leo's Awesome Movie Night" actually went pretty well. Until desert time, that is. That's when Leo decided to get chatty.

"So how'd you guys like my movie night? Pretty epic, right?" Leo asked happily while munching on his cookies. How that boy eats so much junk and never gets a stomach ache, the world may never know.

"I loved that movie! It was so much better than the movies from back in my day!" Hazel excitedly answered

"It was historically improbable, seeing as Mulan would not have received mercy an-" Annabeth was cut short by Leo.

"Okay, that's enough, Miss Buzz Kill. There actually was a reason I chose this movie for tonight."

"Oh?" Was the response of everyone except Coach Hedge, who was watching a cage wrestling match in his bedroom.

"Yup. So now, Frank, I have a question…"

"I don't have an answer. I'm going to bed" Frank quickly walked out of the dining hall and into his room, locking the door behind him.

"But- Wait! Frank hold up!" Leo screamed after him.

Percy, being curious, decided to see what Leo even wanted to ask.

"I just wanna know if he has crazy kick-ass kung Fu skills….And if he's secretly the Great Dragon…" was the response Percy got.

And that was that. There never was another "Leo's Awesome Movie Night". It was put an end to so no one else would get offended.

In the end, everyone just went to sleep, pretending this never happened. All slept peacefully except Leo, who was troubled all through the night with his unanswered questions and sore face from Hazel's smack.

**********************HI IMMA LINE BREAK********************************************* *******

**Wow, this was longer than usual wasn't it? xD**

**Plus, I updated twice in one month….What is the world coming to? I'm kidding xDDD**

**I want to thank all of you readers who leave such lovely comments for me; you guys really make my day! :)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! :D**

**Please review if you want to, don't review if you don't want to :)**


	4. Let's Write A Report

**Whoa! Another update! :D**

**I don't own this series or history! :D**

**I forgot to say this last chapter, but I got the Mulan idea from TailsDoll13, thank you! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Annabeth decided some people (mainly Leo and Percy) needed to learn history properly.

She had dragged out old textbooks and resources and set them up in a study session. Everything seemed to be going well until they came to the Virginia Colony.

"And so, John Ralf married Pocahontas, thus forming an alliance between the Natives and colonists." Annabeth concluded before assigning homework, yeas _homework_. She wanted to make sure these boys retained _some _information.

"I want you to find something productive that this alliance could have caused in today's society."

They nodded and walked off together to find lunch, a cheeseburger for Percy and a quesadilla for Leo.

"So, do you have any idea what you're going to s=write about, Leo?" Percy asked, while munching on potato chips.

"Oh, yeah, Perce. I've got mine _all_ done already. What about you?" Leo happily answered

"I've got to do some research. What are you writing about?"

"That's a surprise." And with that, Leo went off to write

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

On the day of the reports, everyone gathered in the lounge to listen. Except Coach Hedge, who was, per usual, watching a cage wrestling match.

Percy went first:

"Had they not formed this alliance through marriage, we may not have survived that area and colonized, thus having a country as large as ours is today."

Everyone was impressed that Percy appeared to have tried to do the assignment, let alone passed it.

Then it was Leo's turn:

"Had these two not been married, we wouldn't have our beauty queen, Piper." Leo bowed and ran out of the room.

It never seemed that Piper was more tempted to commit murder than that day when both she and Jason chased Leo around the ship.

_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

**Yay! Did you like it? I had a bit of trouble with this one, but I hope you guys still got a good laugh or two…I dunno xD**

**So, yeah, review if you really want to, please don't feel like you need to :)**

**It feels weird to update so much…xDDDD**


End file.
